As You Wish Master
by xhugsx
Summary: Syaoran gets a little surprise from Sakura. SxS


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

First ever lemon fanfic...

* * *

It was a nice night, the moon shone upon a king sized bed and on the bed blindfolded is the ever hotty Li Syaoran. Why is Li blind folded? Well, I don't know. Let's comtinue with the story.

"Sakura, why am I blindfolded?" asked an impatient Syaoran. "You'll see soon baby, just don't take it off." said Sakura as she giggled.

I wonder what that's girl up too? thought Syaoran.

Sakura quickly sat on her knees on the bed she bent forward and had one arm supporting her, while the other hand was currently on her lip Pretty much trying to look innocent. " You can take off the blindfold now." said Sakura. And with that Syaoran quickly took off his blindfold. When his blindfold was completely off, his mouth pretty much watered and was wide open.

Sakura was wearing a green mini dress wat r those things calld wen sleepin at nite but dis one are like to make you look sexy? forgot da name lol and the way she was positioned it showed her full breasts, and the little sick covering her body showed her hardened nipples. And the little dress she wore was very up high, barely coverin her ass.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" asked Syaoran with eyes filled with compassion and lust.

"hmm it's what ever you wish you want me to do." said Sakura who tried to hold her giggle.

"Are you sure Sakura? Are you ready." said Syaoran who seemed concerned.

" Yes Master, what ever you wish you want me to do I do it." said Sakura

And with those last words Syaoran stripped off Sakura clothing and his clothing, both butt naked. By now they were having one fierce tongue battle. After having such a long toungue battle, they redrew breath, and with that Syaoran started to lay butterfly kisses. Aftrer laying butterfly kisses he started to lick her breast, and den her niple sucking it like a baby's bottle and bitting it a little. Moans from Sakura can be hard While he was doing that to one nipple, he was massaging the other.

"OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MASTER.." said Sakura.

Syaoran took his middle finger and foung his way to Sakura's vagina. He touched her insides and then drove in. Pumping inside her. Moans from Sakura He took antoher finger and thrusted inside of her pumping as fast as he can. Once he felt her walls tightenning he took out his fingers and started licking it.

"You taste good my sweet cherry blossom." said Syaoran.

Syaoran started butterfly kissing Sakura on her stomach till he kept going lower and found her vagina once again, he used his toungue and thrusted it in Sakura's vagina, moans Syaoran stopped what he was doing and looked up to Sakura.

"Sakura why don't you please me now." said Syaoran who was getting really aroused.

" What ever you wish master, your wish is my command." and with that Sakura started kissing his lips then slowing using her toungue down his abs and until she reached her destination. The member. She started licking his member while he tried not to moan. She openned her mouth wide and with that she swalloed his member whole, sucking it crazy. Seeming that her life depended on it. She even had to swallow some semen.

After sucking on his member, she started to kiss him passionately. They drew back for a little breath. And that's when Syaoran broke the silence.

" Sakura look me straight in the eyes, are you sure about this? You know it would hurt." said a very concerned Syaoran.

" Hai Master, I'm ready, and I'm here to please my master." Said Sakura, and with those last words said, Syaoran drove into her braking her barriers. She closed her eyes when she felt the pain, but then it was replaced by pleasure.

Syaoran kept thrusting and thrusting faster and slower.

"OH MASTER, FASTER PLEASE!"

" PLEASE GO FASTER MASTER!"

and with that Syaoran kept pumping into Sakura. They fianlly reached their climax but yelling each other names. After that hot heated session Syaoran collapsed right next to Sakura, with him still inside her.

" Hmm so I guess it's time to sleep Master." said Sakura.

" Oh I don't think so, the night has barely started" said Syaoran and with that he got up and started doing many positions with Sakura.

* * *

Okay the end lol! Don't know just felt like writin this story.. Well review plz.. and byez

-xhugsx


End file.
